


Jealously

by flexdimension



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Humor, Japanese names, M/M, Old Fic, Possessive Behavior, Romance, black-haired Red
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-19
Updated: 2010-02-19
Packaged: 2020-09-23 06:44:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20335816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flexdimension/pseuds/flexdimension
Summary: Green learns what happens when he gives too much attention to a trainer that isn't Red. [game-verse]





	Jealously

**Author's Note:**

> Guren Island = Cinnabar Island  
Windie = Arcanine  
Tokiwa = Viridian  
Eievui = Eevee  
Mariruri = Azumarill
> 
> This takes place in Gen. IV's HG/SS. Unbeta'd.

Battling was one of his favorite past times, as shown by the fact he was a gym leader for the Tokiwa Gym. However, battling weak trainers was too boring; they didn't ignite that fire, that passion.

Only strong trainers had the ability to do so, but those trainers were far and in between. His grandfather had been praising some Johto trainer for a while now, but he wasn't too anxious about it. His grandfather has praised some trainers before that turned out to be weak.

So, when some boy came up to talk to him at Guren Island – he was remained of another trainer he knew very well – with some Kantou gym badges on him, he was intrigued. The boy didn't seem weak and his Pokemon did look well trained.

He told the boy to go get seven badges and come talk to him again. Frankly, he wasn't ready to go back to that stuffy gym yet; trainer or not.

He was a bit surprised to see the Johto boy actually did what he said. All seven Kantou gym badges stared up at him and now he felt the excitement seeping through. After telling the boy to come to the Tokiwa Gym, he left for his gym to wait.

The wait made him nervous, nervous for this boy – Gold, he remembers – not to disappoint him. He was surprised to find this boy was the real deal.

He hasn't tasted defeat by any another trainer except one and he fully expected to win. That excitement, that passion – how long has it been since he fought such a strong trainer?

Sure, this time he has lost the battle, but next time he'll go all out. He was sure his older sister will give this Gold his phone number. After all, he has given his own thoughts on the boy to his family and the other gym leaders. Overall, things were looking good with another strong trainer to fight.

Of course, when things are going good, something has to happen. When it happened, he wasn't expecting it whatsoever. It was a slow week, and he was planning on heading out and going somewhere. It's not like there would any strong trainers so quickly that would face him after Gold.

That's when a trainer arrived.

He could tell thanks to his gym trainers chattering in excitement. Though, he doubted it was a strong trainer, but sometimes any trainer was better than sitting here bored.

Absently, he brushed his Pidegot, deciding on whether to head to Hoenn or the region his grandfather mentioned the other day. What was the name of it again? A cry of despair pierced through his thoughts.

'_One of the girls must have lost again,_' he thought. One of the girls was the weakest and usually the one getting beaten by challengers. He wasn't too worried, anyways, as they were still far from his level.

"Green-san!" Green looked up along with his Pokemon to see another of the Cool Trainer girls jogging towards him. A look of distress was on her face.

Green blinked, a mild curious. "What is it?"

Panting, the girl pointed behind her, clearly referencing the challenger. "A new trainer came in… and…"

A raised eyebrow. "And?"

The girl looked flustered and embarrassed, "He… He beat us within seconds and with only one Pokemon… He's strong! Stronger than the last kid!"

The brunet hummed and put down his brush, then stood up. "Even so, it's not like you to come running up to tell me this."

Looking behind her for a moment, the girl shook her head. "He ignored us when he came in and headed straight for you. Ten and I stopped him and challenged him to a battle. He defeated with us ease and that's when the others ganged up on him…" Sayo looked at her leader worriedly.

"He was like nothing I ever experienced or seen before. I thought I come and tell you."

Green nodded, started to recall his team, and smirked, "You got my interest, so let him come up."

"I thought you would say that, leader. So, I already did," came the voice of Ten.

Sayo turned and ran towards her partner. Before Ten was the last person he expected to see in his gym.

That hat, those red and white clothes, _that_ _Pikachuu_. Green's mind shut down at the sight and took a few seconds for it to re-boot.

"Leader?"

Green shook his head and told them to leave. Staring at the figure across from him, Green used the moment to really study him.

Not much has changed despite last seeing him two years ago. His hat covered his eyes making him even harder to read. He and his Pikachuu do look tougher thanks to whatever training they've been doing, but that's about it. A chirp came behind him and Green didn't bother to look as his Eievui skipped over to his rival – were they ex-rivals now?, he wondered.

The Pikachuu jumped down to rub noses with his Eievui. Green blinked as they greeted each other; it was obvious by their happiness that they missed each other. Oddly, despite their masters' rivalry they became good friends pretty easily. '_That birthday party had to have something to do with it_,' Green thought. '_They were too close and too friendly when I left._'

He glanced at his rival, then pasted on another smirk and walked forward. "I never expected to see you here…"

"...Red."

The said trainer; the Champion of Kantou, said nothing. Not that Green expected him to; the boy went silent when…

Green hastily shook his head and glared at the boy in front of him. "Grandpa told me you went to Shirogane Mountain two years ago, but..." He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "With no contact? You had your mom always asking about you in worry."

Not really expecting anything and not getting anything, Green sighed. This idiot comes to his gym and yet says nothing? Probably just to give him a heart attack in revenge.

"So, for what reason did you come for?" Green asked as he watched the Pikachuu and Eievui play around.

This time, he got an answer, though an unexpected one. Surprised, Green just stared. "What…?" Maybe he just heard him wrong, there's no way his silent rival could be... jealous, right?

"Ookido-hakase said you were admiring some trainer, so I came to claim what's mine," Red repeated, his voice a dull monotone that Green felt that wouldn't ever leave.

Bewildered, Green tried to stop the blush however futile. On the right, the two Pokemon seem to laugh at his predicament.

Red-faced and embarrassed, the gym leader yelled, "What is that supposed to mean, idiot?!"

A smirk appeared from beneath the rim, making Green even more embarrassed and annoyed. Gritting his teeth, he resisted the urge to punch that smirk off.

"Since you came here to battle, let's battle! Let's see who owns who!" Green yelled calling out his Windie without hesitation.

Red just continued to smirk at he brought out his first Pokemon.

* * *

The battle was, of course, Red's victory. It was a close call, nonetheless, as they both have grown stronger during the last three years. And though he lost, Green couldn't make his grin disappear. While Gold could ignite that excitement and passion in him, only his rival, only Red could bring it all out. It was on a whole different level and even felt totally different compared to Gold's.

He would have to visit Red more often, he mused as he looked down at his Monster Ball.

And that distraction cost him as when he looked up, the black-haired teen was right in front of him. Surprised, he couldn't dodge the hand that came to grab the back of his head or fierce kiss that landed on his lips. The brunet gave a muffled sound and in the process opened his mouth for intrusion.

A slick tongue slid in, tasting and claiming. Before Green could get his brain cells in working order to _do_ something, Red pulled away.

"I wouldn't let some random trainer take your attention away," Red said, possessively. "It's mine; _you're_ mine."

Green continued to stare up in shock, his face and ears a bright red and his mouth slicked with saliva and open. A tempting image; almost an invite.

Green suddenly pulled back, closing his mouth, and punched the smirk off Red's face. Above the cries of the Pokemon that have been on the sidelines, a yell of "You idiot!" echoed through the Gym.

* * *

Sayo looked up at the yell. "What do you think is going on in there?

Her partner shrugged and chewed on his candy stick. "Beats me. Probably duking it out like crazy. That guy was on another level compared to the other kid, after all."

Sayo nodded, hugging her Mariruri as they waited for another trainer. "I guess so."

**Author's Note:**

> Sayo and Ten are names I got from Bulbapedia's wiki and are supposed to be actual trainers in Green's gym in HG/SS. Everything that was left vague was on purpose and no actual battle because I suck at it.


End file.
